A Legend in the Making
by ThinCeilings
Summary: There's... I have no summary. This is straight up enabler smut. throw me in the trash


"Am I ever gonna be an awesome huntress?"

Yang's pen scratched against the paper. "Yeah, duh." She paused to flex her wrist. Didn't wanna get carpal tunnel. "'Course you are."

The mattress creaked as Ruby flopped onto her stomach. "I dunno, Yang." She peered over the edge of her bunk bed and let out a wistful sigh. "Maybe I'm not cut out for it."

"Ruby." Yang set down her pen. "You're like, the most cut out for it person I know."

Ruby's mouth puckered as she retreated from the railing. "Am I, though?"

"What's wrong?"

Ruby buried her head inside the blankets. "Nuffink," came the muffled reply.

"Ruby." The chair scraped against the floor as Yang got to her feet. "Ruuuby." No response. She sighed. She stepped onto the lower mattress (Weiss was gonna skin her alive, but whatever) and propped her elbows on Ruby's bed. "What's wrong? Boy problems?" She grinned. "Girl problems?"

Ruby poked her head resentfully through the blankets. "I'm not kidding, Yang. I've been thinking, you know, really thinking-"

"That's new-"

"-about everything that happened in Mountain Glenn," she trudged on, ignoring her, "and the city. All those people got hurt because of me."

Oh. She was serious. Yang's eyebrows drew together. "Sis, none of that is your fault."

Ruby expelled a puff of air through her nostrils. She ducked back under the covers. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not!" Yang prodded a lump beneath the blankets- Ruby's head, hopefully. There was a stifled groan. Yep, Ruby's head. "C'mon, Ruby. Get outta there." Not a peep. She huffed.

Time for drastic action.

She hoisted herself onto the bed. Ruby lowered the covers. "What are you doing?"

Yang ignored the question. "No one knew that the White Fang had a base, okay?" She pulled the covers off of Ruby, who moved to snatch them back. Yang grabbed her wrists.

"Yang-"

"Not even Oobleck." Yang pinned her down. She straddled her hips between her knees. "If anything, you saved us."

Ruby's heart-rate picked up. "Er, Yang?"

"They were gonna charge the city anyway."

Yang squeezed her wrists. "So don't worry." Ruby could feel her pulse jumping in her hands. "You'll be more than awesome." Yang was heavy on top of her. She smelled like clean sweat from the gym.

Ruby flushed. "Um..."

Yang drew closer. Ruby could feel her hot breath against her lips.

"You'll be legendary."

The kiss was soft and warm.

When Yang pulled away, Ruby's face was burning. Yang was still very close. She could count each individual eyelash- and they were long… So long… No wonder she drove the boys crazy.

"Feel better?"

Ruby's heart rose to her throat. "Uh. Yeah."

Yang smiled and began to pull away. Ruby's stomach flopped. "Um!"

She paused. "Yeah?"

"Uh! It did help." She cleared her throat. "A- a little bit."

Yang paused. "A little bit?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh." Ruby cleared her throat, again. "Yeah. I mean. I still feel kinda, you know. Down."

Yang's eyebrows knitted together.

"But it's okay!" she insisted. "I appreciate it." At the look on Yang's face, she offered an admirably convincing smile. "Really." She patted Yang's bicep. It was stiff from supporting her weight. "It's the thought that counts."

Yang squinted.

"Really."

The bedsprings creaked as Yang kissed her again. This one was rougher- deeper. Lips and tongue. As they kissed, Yang's hands snaked up her sides. Then she drew away, all too quickly. "There." She rested their foreheads together. "Now do you feel better?"

Ruby licked her lips. She tasted like Yang. "Honestly?"

"Yeah?"

She grinned. "Nope."

Yang huffed. "You're lucky I like making out with you."

Ruby giggled as Yang kissed the side of Ruby's mouth- then her cheek, then her jaw. The giggle turned into a groan when Yang pinched the skin of her throat between her teeth. She wrapped her arms around Yang's shoulders. Her fingers sank into her untamed mane of hair. Yang sucked her neck. Her tongue was hot and slick. Ruby's hips squirmed as familiar heat pooled in her stomach.

Yang gave her a parting kiss. She leaned away. "Feel better now?"

Ruby touched her neck, wet with Yang's saliva. "Slightly."

"Hmph." Yang straightened, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Well, then." She peeled off her tank top and tossed it onto the floor. Ruby's gaze wandered to her exposed midriff: all taut lines of muscle.

Yang noticed her traveling eyes. "I see you've noticed that I work out."

Ruby flushed. "I wasn't looking!"

"Okie doke." Yang tilted her head to the side. "But it's not about me today." She slipped a hand underneath her tank top. Her fingers traveled up Ruby's stomach. "It's about- oh?" She reached Ruby's boob. Ruby exhaled sharply. "It's a no bra day, huh?"

Ruby's flush deepened. "We don't all have big boobs!"

"No judgment." Yang grinned. "Whatever works for you." She leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. Ruby pressed her cheek into the pillow. Her boobs were small, but hell, they were sensitive. She bit back a groan as a thumb ran over her nipple; she could feel it stiffen.

"I love you."

Ruby's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

Yang dragged the flat of her tongue down her throat. Ruby whimpered and pressed the back of her head into the pillow. Yang kissed her collarbone. She drew away a hair's breadth. "I said, I love you."

Her face was burning. "Yang-" Her breath caught in her throat as Yang slipped a hand down her pajama pants. Her fingers teased her entrance. "Mm, Yang-"

"I love you." Her breath was hot. So hot. She kissed her again. God, her neck was going to be seventy kinds of fucked up in the morning, but she didn't give a damn. She let out a whimper as fingers explored her cunt with lazy interest; Yang worked up a rhythm against her clit, only to abandon it and toy with her entrance instead. Her hand was slippery with Ruby's wetness.

"I love you."

Ruby grabbed a fistful of sheets in agony. Her legs quivered. A thin sheen of sweat coated her forehead. "Yang, mm-" She thrust her hips into the air. Yang pushed her down. "Come on-"

Yang ground her fingers against her clit. Ruby let out a tremulous gasp. Her hips rose to meet the pace of her fingers- still too slow, too slow to bring her to climax. Yang squeezed her boob. "I love you so, so much."

"Yang," Ruby panted. "Please, faster-"

Yang obeyed. Ruby's fingernails bit into her shoulder blades. Yang growled, and increased the pace of her fingers even more. "Yes, yes, right there!" She whined: "Please, mm, in me, I need you in-"

"For you-"

Yang slipped one finger inside of her- close to the entrance, where Ruby was the most sensitive. "Hh-" Ruby's back arched as Yang thrust the finger in and out, in and out, her thumb moving to pleasure her clit. Ruby parted her lips; her words were quick and breathy. "Yes, right, right there- don't stop-"

"Anything."

"Mm!" Ruby's hips lifted off the mattress. She threw her head against the pillow as her insides contracted with the waves of release. Yang continued to pump her fingers and thumb until Ruby's hips returned to the bed. The mattress squeaked. Ruby was sore; hot. Throbbing.

Slowly, Ruby opened her eyes. Yang was grinning down at her.

"That was…"

Yang's grin widened. She kissed her neck one last time, then straightened. She brought her fingers to her mouth, and sucked them off, one by one.

Ruby blushed violently. "Yang!"

"What?" Yang splayed her fingers. Strands of wetness glistened between them. "You taste good."

"Still!"

"Okay, okay." Yang scooted off Ruby's hips. "I better get back to my essay, now."

Ruby pushed herself up to face Yang. "Wait."

Yang tilted her head.

"Um…" Ruby looked off to the side. "Do you think, maybe, you could um, I dunno…" She trailed off incoherently. "Ack, nevermind! Nevermind, go back to your essay. Thanks, you really helped me out, that was uh, that was nice-"

Yang reigned her in by the front of her shirt, and kissed her. Warmth blossomed in her chest, and she kissed her back. When Yang pulled away, a dopey grin was plastered permanently across Ruby's face.

Without warning, Yang pulled her down on top of her. Ruby let out a squeak. "Whoa-" Their faces were inches apart. Her head drew back. "Yang?"

"Take off your pants."

"Huh?"

"I promise you won't regret it."

Ruby gazed down at Yang. What the heck. She wiggled out of her pajama bottoms. "Fine, but only 'cause I-"

"Your pants, Ruby."

"Oh!" She turned red. "Okay, no, why."

"Please?"

Ruby's cheeks turned red. Damn. Yang knew how to _pout_. With a huff, she wiggled out of her panties, too. "Fine. Happy now?"

"Perfect." Yang lay flat on her back. "Now ride me like a pony."

"What?"

Yang grabbed Ruby's waist and hoisted her into the air- and onto her face. Ruby's eyes widened. "Yang, what are you- ah!"

Yang ran her tongue up the length of her entrance. Ruby squeezed her thighs together; Yang's head was sandwiched between them. "Yang, you could have just- just-"

The wetness from before dribbled down Yang's chin, but she paid it no mind. She kissed and sucked Ruby's clit- gently, gently- then shoved the hard tip of her tongue over it. "Mm! Just- just ah- ah…" Ruby couldn't help herself; she rode her hips to the rhythm of Yang's mouth. The bunk bed wobbled dangerously, but she didn't care. "Just, yes, mm-"

Yang tightened her hold around Ruby's thighs. She devoured Ruby with her lips, her tongue, her teeth. The posts of the bunk bed shook as Ruby fell forward onto her hands. Her hips continued to rock against Yang. "Yes, yes-"

It was embarrassing how quickly she came. She whimpered and groaned from deep in her throat as she rode out her orgasm on Yang's tongue. When it was over, she slumped forward- onto to have Yang grab her waist, and move her back onto her face. "You're not done."

"But-"

Yang licked her. Ruby trembled; her hips stirred of their own accord. Yang craned back her neck to peer up at her. "You're not done 'til you feel awesome again."

She went back under. Ruby inhaled sharply.

* * *

She lost track of how many times she came. It was between five and seven; it was between seven and ten. All she knew was pleasure and groaning and Yang and her tongue, God, that tongue; where the hell did Yang learn to move her tongue like that? When she was finally, finally done, she lifted her hips from Yang's mouth, and clambered down her body. Then she promptly fell on top of her.

Yang chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. Ruby let out a great shuddering exhale. She rested her head against her chest. Yang wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She pulled the covers over their bodies. "Feel better now?"

"I…" Ruby closed her eyes. She could hear Yang's heartbeat. "Yeah. Thank you. That really helped."

"Anytime." Yang stroked her hair. Ruby sighed, content. "I wasn't lying, you know."

"About?" she mumbled.

"About Mountain Glenn. And being a great huntress."

Ruby opened her eyes to peer at Yang. "Way to kill the mood."

Yang smiled. "Really, though." Her smile faded. "You're the most talented, dedicated, compassionate huntress-in-training I know." She looked steadily into her eyes. "If that's not a legend in the making, I don't know what is. I'm proud to call you my sister."

Ruby buried her face into Yang's shoulder to hide her smile. "Right."

"I'm serious!" Yang bumped her nose against her head. "I mean it."

"I know, I know. Thanks." Ruby was exhausted, but happy. She closed her eyes again. It was so nice and cozy under the blankets…

"And Yang?"

"Mm?"

"I love you too."


End file.
